Susan's Return to Narnia
by Lucy Helen Ycul
Summary: Where the Last Battle ended, Susan finds a way back into Narnia and lives there for all eternity


**After Aslan told the three Pevensies that they would live in True Narnia forever, everyone was excited, especially Lucy. She never really wanted to leave the land that she discovered so long ago. Lucy was thrilled to be with all of her friends from the past, particularly Mr. Tumnus. She too was glad to have Peter and Edmund with her. But she needed her big sister to be completely happy in True Narnia. This was yet to be another prophecy to be fulfilled, but Lucy didn't know about it. Lucy feared that she would never see Susan again.**

**Meanwhile, back in England, Susan was waiting at the train station for her family to arrive. When it didn't show she went to the ticket booth to ask what kept the train.**

"**Excuse me, but could you please tell me when the 4:30 train will be coming in?" she asked the ticket holder.**

"**It's expected to arrive in about 15 minutes. It had a little delay at the last stop, but it will be here soon." replied the ticket holder. **

**Susan waited a while longer and then decided to go home. After she got home she started to get really worried about why the train hadn't come in yet. **_**What could have happen? Where are they? Are they hurt? **_**she thought to herself. These****were only a few questions that raced through her mind.**

**An hour later she got a telephone call. She picked it up **

"**Hello", she said. "Miss Pevensie" said the person on the phone. "Yes, this is she." Susan said. "This is the operator for the British Railways", said a voice. "I am very sorry tell you that there has been a terrible accident on the railway. I see that there **_**was**_** a Mr. & Mrs. Pevensie, Peter, Edmund and Lucy on the train when the disaster occurred. They are your family, are they not?" said the voice. **

"**What do you mean by **_**was**_**?" "Yes, they are my parents, brothers and sister." Susan said. **

"**There was also a Eustace Scrubb, Jill Pole, Professor Digory Kirke and Miss Polly Plumber." "Are they relations of yours?" asked the operator.**

"**Yes, they are my cousin and three very close friends," replied Susan.**

**There was a pause.**

"**I'm awfully sorry to say that they were all killed in the accident."**

"**Are you sure it was them? It can't be. I just talked to them before they boarded!" **

"**I am sad to tell you this news and am deeply sorry for your loss," said the operator and then they hung up. **

**After hearing this, Susan was in shock. **

"**My whole family is dead. I just talked to Peter, Ed and Lu on the phone before they got on the train. They told me that 'We can't wait to see you, Susan.' and before they hung up they said 'We love you!' and I said that I loved them too. That was the last I ever heard them say anything. That was just a few hours ago! Now they're gone forever. What am I suppose to do without them?" Susan said sobbing.**

**After this Susan couldn't talk anymore. All she did was cry and wished that her siblings were there to comfort her. But she knew that they would never come back. "**_**Where's Lucy?**__**My sweet little sister, who always had a smile on her face that could light up a room and could cheer me up even when I wanted no one around me. Where's Peter? My protective older brother, who always knew the right things to say. Where's Edmund? My caring younger brother, who tried his best to do the just thing. Where are they?" **_**She thought to herself, trying to calm down. **

**While Susan was grieving the loss of her family, everyone in Narnia was preparing for the Reunion feast, one of many they would have to celebrate True Narnia. As Lucy was getting ready she saw the female creatures and thought of Susan. **

**During the banquet, everyone was talking and a dryad asked Edmund where his sister, Susan was? He replied:**

"**My sister, she always said that Narnia was just a game and it wasn't real, so she forgot about it and is no longer a friend of Narnia."**

**The dryad thought about what the king said and answered,**

"**It just seems strange to see two kings and one queen from the prophecy of Cair Paravel."**

**At that moment Lucy felt like she was going to cry. Peter saw this and went to hug and comfort his little sister. **

**After Peter comforted her, Lucy was aware that somewhere, someone was crying. She told Peter this and he said that he had the same sensation.**

**Peter went and told Aslan what he was feeling. Aslan asked Peter:**

"**Was Cair Paravel once the home of four monarchs?"**

"**Yes, but one is not present."**

"**And why is that?"**

"**Susan is no longer a believer of Narnia. When we were hunting the white stag, and came to the lamppost, she told us not to go any further. But we didn't listen. She didn't want to go back to England so she would have to grow up again. Susan wanted stay here and live where she belonged. Then we went through the wardrobe and… she was never the same. That was when she started to slowly stop believing that Narnia was a real place."**

**Then Lucy walked up as they were finishing their conversation. She asked:**

"**Please Aslan, but is there any way to bring Susan here?"**

**Aslan answered: "Those who do not believe have to take time and reflect on things that are important to them."**

**Lucy said: "But when will Susan know that she wants to be here?"**

"**All in good time, child. Susan will remember when she is ready. In the meantime, we can help her."**

**Edmund finished talking with some guests and came over. Aslan told him that they were going to help Susan have faith in Narnia again. Edmund said:**

"**That's a great idea. But how do we do that?"**

**Lucy said: "If only we could show her this place. That would help her remember."**

"**How can we get her to see it? said Peter.**

"**What better way then a dream." replied Aslan.**

**Back in Finchley, Susan was lying in bed. She was depressed and having problems falling asleep.**

**Suddenly, a soft wind blew into her room, then she drifted off to sleep.**

**In slumber, she dreamed of a beautiful place that she couldn't remember the name of. **

"_**This place looks so familiar." **_**She thought.**

**Surprisingly, Lucy's face emerged into the dream. She told Susan:**

"_**Susan, please come back to Narnia. I need and miss you! We all want you to be here."**_

**Edmund then appeared and said:**

"_**Susan, Lu's right you know? It's not the same without you."**_

**Peter who was next to Edmund said:**

"_**You can't go on forever hiding who you really are, Susan. You're a queen here."**_

**Susan felt the dream fading away.**

"**No, come back. Don't leave me!"**

**Then, Aslan roared very loudly that made Susan jump up in her bed, terrified in a cold sweat.**

"**What just happened?"**

**The next day, Susan went to town to clear her head.**

**While she was walking, she stopped in front of a dress shop. In the window she saw some very unattractive dresses. She blinked suddenly and saw Lucy's and her coronation dresses as if it was the day of their crowning again.**

"**Where have I seen these dresses before?" she said to herself.**

**Then she blinked again and the dresses were ugly.**

"**I've owned **_**way**_** better dresses than those, but when?" she pondered.**

**For no particular reason, Susan looked down at the shop's welcome mat. There was a lion on it. Unexpectedly, it winked at her. She gasped. She looked again. **

"**Did that carpet just wink at me? It **_**couldn't**_** have." "I **_**am**_** turning into a lunatic."**

**After that, Susan walked down the street, but the vision of her and Lucy's Narnia coronation dresses was stuck in her mind. Since this was happening, she just knew she had to go try the dress on. **

**She headed back to the dress shop and went into a dressing room. **

**When she slipped the dark blue dress on, it magically buttoned itself up. The dress adjusted itself to the shape of her body so that it fit perfectly. **

"_**What is going on?"**_

**Susan looked in the mirror and saw herself, but she was a lot younger in the dress. She gazed up in the mirror and smiled when she saw the crown on her head in the mirror. Suddenly she felt the familiar weight of the crown atop her head and noticed that she was actually wearing her golden flower crown.**

**Susan looked in the mirror and inside appeared everyone she loved in Narnia. She gazed at the mirror and noticed Peter, Edmund and Lucy. At that instant, she started to cry. **

"**I thought all of you were dead."**

**Lucy said: "No, we're all safe here. Eustace, Jill, Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly are here as well. All our friends from before are with us too. Even Mr. Tumnus and people we haven't even met."**

"**How can I get to you?" Susan replied.**

"**Susan, just say you believe in Narnia again. That's all you have to do!" shouted Edmund.**

**Susan looked at everyone smiling down at her and finally said the two words that everybody had been hoping her to say: "I believe in Narnia!" **

**At that, Susan stepped through the mirror and into True Narnia**

**Everyone yelled and screamed to show their happiness that Susan had returned.**

**She ran to her siblings and hugged them for a long time. **

**Aslan came up to her and said: "Welcome home."**

**Susan was so caught up in the moment that she was still crying and gave Aslan a big hug.**

**And so the prophecy of Lucy's complete happiness in True Narnia was fulfilled that very day. They lived happily in True Narnia forever and all eternity. **

**By: Lucy Helen Ycul and Haylie Nasus Moretti **


End file.
